Adjustable sights, for example, those used in the field of archery, are known to be adjustable to account for many external factors, e.g. the distance to the target, wind, various axis, etc. Current sights typically use one of two types of windage mechanisms, a micro-drive or a macro-drive.
A first type of windage mechanism is a micro-drive. The micro-drive utilizes a threaded screw and knob. As the knob is turned a screw moves the sight pin(s) away from the frame of the sight or closer to it. A micro-drive is often beneficial for making minor adjustments or precise adjustments because a partial turn of a knob often equates to a small amount of movement to the sight pin(s). However, micro-drives are not as advantageous for making larger adjustments, such as when a sight is first attached to a weapon, and adjusted because it requires turning the knob many times which is inefficient and slow.
A second type of windage mechanism is a macro-drive. The macro-drive utilizes a clamp on a bar. When the clamp is loosened, the sight pin(s) may be moved, e.g. by moving the bar through the clamp, away from the frame of the sight or closer to it. When the sight pin(s) are in position, the clamp is tightened to hold the bar at the exact position. A macro-drive is often beneficial for making larger adjustments, such as when a sight is first attached to a weapon, and adjusted because the amount the bar is moved is often the same as the amount the sight pin(s) is moved. Further, the sight pin(s) can be moved from one end of movement to the other, or anywhere in between, in an instant. However, macro-drives are not advantageous for making small, precise or repeatable adjustments.
As such, there is a need for a windage mechanism that can make larger or smaller adjustments precisely and efficiently.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.